


血水相融(十四)

by jenny6931538



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny6931538/pseuds/jenny6931538
Kudos: 2





	血水相融(十四)

“裴柱現! 你幹什麼! 我勸你放開我喔!”   
“幹什麼…孫勝完 我還能幹什麼…雖然不知道有沒有用 但沒有用的話至少我還能記得今天”  
”裴柱現! 別逼我恨你啊!”孫勝完說完並開始掙扎但卻無果  
”恨我..你都不愛我了 恨又如何呢?”  
聽到如此的孫勝完彷彿有一抹心痛閃過卻又馬上消散於充滿怒火的瞳孔中   
裴柱現看著孫勝完心想  
”也許…今夜即是永別…拜託 醒來吧…不然就讓我沉浸於此吧 就算我心痛得無以復加…但只要是你 再痛我也願意”  
心想完並伏下身將唇用盡此生溫柔的覆在孫勝完的唇上  
”裴!唔 你!”不管孫勝完將唇嘶咬得出血 裴柱現依舊溫柔的吻上   
當她終於看見孫勝完被吻得氣喘吁吁時她將手輕輕放在下方揉動   
將吻往下到脖頸   
她一直很喜歡勝完的脖頸 因為這裡有專屬她的圖騰   
也許有天這圖騰也會消散吧…她劃開勝完的頸側將吻覆蓋與此  
”恩…哼..哈啊””勝完 你也有感覺了對嗎?”  
”沒..嗯..沒有””你知道嗎? 你口是心非的樣子很可愛…”  
說著並將吻移至了鎖骨  
”我還記得 你第一次被我吸血的時候 你說的一字一句 我第一次看到有人擔心我 整天把自己的血給奉上的 自己血都不夠用了還想著要給我”  
”嗯..啊 別..別說了…”並感受到裴柱現將吻移動到胸前聽見她含糊不輕的說  
”在簽訂協議的那天 我一直都很猶豫 猶豫說會不會有天你會離開我 可是你對我說 說相信我 說愛我 我真的相信你了 也覺得你是我的了 可是我發現我錯了…你還是跟別人走了…就在我面前”  
說完後裴柱現聲音也覆上一層哽咽”哼…裴柱現…”  
吻漸漸下移至腹部”我記得我第一次摸到你腹部的感覺 真的像奶油一般滑順…我差點把持不了自己 可是 當時外頭有人 我追了出去 他卻叫我看好你 我…卻沒有聽他的警告”  
”阿..哈 你…”唇替代了手吻上了目的地  
”不! 不要..”但手被綁住的孫勝完卻只能承受  
”勝完 對不起 我沒有保護好你 我也沒有好好對待你 我只會每天吵著要喝你的血 從不關心你上班的情況 我真得是史上最糟糕的女朋友”  
”啊..要…到..嗯..” 裴柱現看著孫勝完回神後又重新回到了她的唇 她的淚流入了孫勝完的唇和心  
…滾燙的淚…有點鹹..有點澀…還有點痛  
“勝完…我不知道你怎麼了為什麼會被催眠…但是 你回來好嗎? 求你了 就算你醒來後還是要跟他走我也願意 拜託醒來好嗎…我不想親手結束你”  
說完並痛哭了起來 孫勝完的眼神一時回復到以前的溫柔”柱現”但一時又被其他情緒給淹沒在黑色的海洋中   
但是對於一直注意她的裴柱現來說 她看到了那抹屬於她的溫柔那是不是代表還有救…  
她加快了手指的速度 盡全力的將她送入頂峰 當孫勝完尚未從頂峰回復時 裴柱現的手又急速加速   
直到太陽快出來時 裴柱現看了看暈倒的孫勝完解開皮帶後吻了吻她發紅的手腕   
顫抖的手將項鍊親自帶上 並抱著她入睡   
在睡夢中的孫勝完彷彿在夢中看了回憶錄  
”勝完! 爸爸出去一下 晚點回來 好嗎?”  
”勝完 以後跟奶奶一起生活吧 你爸爸失蹤了”  
”小姐 你還好嗎?”  
”我相信你 你看起來很真誠 你好我是裴柱現”  
”我是吸血鬼”   
“以後我們就是好室友了喔♥”  
”看你臉色蠻差的 喝吧”  
”我想跟你簽訂協議”  
”我相信你 裴柱現 我愛你”  
”你…終於是我的了”  
柱現…裴柱現…


End file.
